


[podfic] an empty cage, if you kill the bird

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Bull Hissrad of the Val Royeux Police Department finally gets a break in the spate of bizarre deaths across the city: everybody who’s ended up six feet under bought a pet from the absurdly-named Magister D’s Pet Shop in Vintown, and the vint who runs the place is just strange enough to be worth checking out.</p>
<p>(Or, that time Bull was kind of a lonely, grumpy cop trying to figure out if Dorian was an ancient dragon hell-bent on exacting vengeance on humanity by killing people one at a time via the pretty inefficient method of selling them pets... or if he was just lonely and grumpy too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] an empty cage, if you kill the bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an empty cage, if you kill the bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654386) by [amurderof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/pseuds/amurderof). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/an%20empty%20cage%20if%20you%20kill%20the%20bird.mp3) | 02:52:28 | 159 MB  
---|---|---  
  
it has been a month since this was completed, possibly longer, but I haven't had a chance to post it. it's been horrible tbh. but, when I finally DID get a chance to upload it to the interwebs, it turned out that amplificathon was on, so I thought, fuck it, why not. Honestly, I'm so glad to finally be able to post this, I'm really happy with it.

music: horses of the sun by bat for lashes

I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
